bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US)
|seasonrun = January 21, 2019 - February 13, 2019 |numberofepisodes = 13 |companionshows = Celebrity Big Brother: After Dark |previousseason = Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) }} , is the second edition of Celebrity Big Brother in Big Brother U.S. Background Development After the first season of Celebrity Big Brother premiered in the United States, it was declared a success after it was the number one show after the 2018 Winter Olympics. The series premiere was the number one program for CBS attracting 7.27 million viewers with a 1.8/7 rating in the 18-49 demographic and the highest rated season premiere since season 13. The season finale pulled in 5.21 million viewers and a 1.4/5 rating in the 18-49 demographic. CBS ordered a second season of Celebrity Big Brother on May 12, 2018 then confirmed it would return for a mid-season run four days later when the network reveled its 2018–19 fall prime-time schedule. Allison Grodner and Rich Meehan will continue to serve as executive producers for the second season. Their production company Fly on the Wall Entertainment will produce the season for CBS in association with Endemol Shine North America. CBS ANNOUNCES SLATE OF MIDSEASON REALITY PROGRAMMING". www.cbspressexpress.com (Press release). November 27, 2018. Archived from the original on November 29, 2018. Retrieved November 29, 2018. Air Schedule The main television coverage of the second season will be screened on CBS during the winter of 2019. The season premiere is scheduled for January 21, 2019 with the season finale on February 13, 2019. CBS officially released their schedule on November 27, 2018 and later January 10, 2019. After Dark House The house will feature 94 high-definition cameras and over 113 microphones in order to monitor and record the contestants. On January 15th, CBS released house pictures as hints around the different social media's for the show, Julie Chen, and executive producer Allison Grodner. CBBUS House House Preview 1.jpg|AppleBig Brother (CBSBigBrother). “Take a bite out of this sneak peek of the all-new #BBCeleb house. Can you guess this year's theme? More sneak peeks tomorrow along with the full reveal!” 15 January 2019, 1:33 PM. Tweet. CBBUS House House Preview 2.jpg|Guest BookChen, Julie (2019, 15 January). Here’s your FIRST sneak peek inside this season’s #BBCeleb house! What do you think is the theme? Stay tuned for more sneak peeks tomorrow along with the full reveal! ����. CBBUS House House Preview 3.jpg|Guitar and SuitcaseGrodner, Allison (agrodner22). “Here’s your FIRST sneak peek inside this season’s #BBCeleb house! Stay tuned for more sneak peeks tomorrow along with the full reveal!” 15 January 2019, 1:00 PM. Tweet. CBBUS House House Preview 4.jpg|Train SignBig Brother. (2019, 15 January). Sneak peek time! �� �� �� Any ideas on what the house theme for Celebrity Big Brother will be? Hang tight... tomorrow's the FULL house reveal. ��. CBBUS House House Preview 5.jpg|Roses and Mirrorcbs_bigbrother (2019, 15 January). Here’s your FIRST sneak peek inside this season’s #BBCeleb house! Any guesses on what you think the theme is? Stay tuned for more sneak peeks along with the full reveal tomorrow!. The remainder of the house photos were released the next day on January 16th. Once again they were scattered around the different social media accounts for the show Julie Chen, and executive producer Allison Grodner. CBBUS2 House 1.jpg|HOH RoomChen, Julie (JulieChen). “The #HOH Room is ready for the new Houseguests of #BBCeleb !!! Who are you excited to see in this room? Full House Tour coming later today ��” 16 January 2019, 2:04 PM. Tweet. CBBUS2 House 2.jpg|HOH Room CBBUS2 House 3.jpg|BedroomGrodner, Allison (agrodner22). “Here's another peek inside the #BBCeleb house! Stay tuned for the full house tour later today, and don't miss the two-night premiere event this Monday, Jan. 21, on CBS!” 16 January 2019, 1:48 PM. Tweet. CBBUS2 House 4.jpg|Upstairs Lounge CBBUS2 House 5.jpg|Living RoomBig Brother Zone (BBZoneUK). “PICTURES: Celebrity Big Brother USA house. #BBCeleb #CBBUS” 16 January 2019, 1:50 PM. Tweet. CBBUS2 House 6.jpg|Kitchen CBBUS2 House 7.jpg|Dining Room CBBUS2 House 8.jpg|BedroomBig Brother. (2019, 15 January). Who will be calling this bedroom home for the next few weeks? Find out when you tune into the season premiere of Big Brother Celebrity 2 on Monday, Jan. 21 at 8/7c!. CBBUS2 House 9.jpg|BedroomBig Brother. (2019, 15 January). Lots of ��'s will be had in this Celebrity Big Brother bedroom.. CBBUS2 House 10.jpg|BedroomBig Brother. (2019, 15 January). Check out this golden and glamorous space where the celebrities will get their rest and relaxation.. CBBUS2 House 11.jpg|Bathroomcbs_bigbrother (2019, 16 January). Your first look at the #BBCeleb bathroom and lounge area ✨ Stay tuned for the full house tour later today!. CBBUS2 House 12.jpg|Downstairs Lounge A house tour would be released later that day on Youtube.Big Brother.“Big Brother Celebrity - Tour the House with Julie.” YouTube, 16 January 2019. Casting Similar to the previous season, various fake lists were circulated around the internet. Some rumors turned out to be true. It was initially rumored that Dina Lohan, mother of actress Lindsay Lohan would be competing after receiving a large sum. Days before the cast announcement, Natalie Eva Marie was leaked to participate after a video was shown on Twitter revealing producers asking her questions during her promo for the premiere episode.Fearless (beycentric). “VIDEO: Leaked footage of producers asking Natalie Eva Marie today about being on Celebrity Big Brother this season. #receipts #celebritybigbrother #cbb #cbbus2 #bbceleb” 9 January 2019, 9:56 PM. Tweet. Retrieved 13 January 2019 The following day, former Celebrity Big Brother 15 (UK) contestant and pop journalist Perez Hilton released an article stating that Joey Lawrence would be entering the house followed by other celebrities that participated in Dancing With The Stars, similar to the previous season. Finally Kato Kaelin would accidentally reveal himself as a houseguest on Twitter after stating starting January 12th, he would be off all social media.EvelDick (EvelDick). “Looks like Kato Kaelin deleted his tweet that basically said he was going on #CBBUS2 But I recorded it for you guys. God, they are scraping the bottom of the barrel. If this video is any indication of what we'll see on the feeds... kill me now” 12 January 2019, 12:03 AM. Tweet. Retrieved 15 January 2019 Perez Hilton would go on to leak that musician Todrick Hall was asked to participate, but declined.Perez (ThePerezHilton). “Sources tell me that #TodrickHall was offered a spot in the Celebrity Big Brother house. And he turned it down! Not sure why.” 11 January 2019, 2:19 AM. Tweet. Retrieved 13 January 2019 In addition, he spoiled that Wilson Phillips singer, Carnie Wilson had initially signed to compete in the show, but had to back out a week prior due to health conditions.Perez (ThePerezHilton). “Also, sources tell me that #CarnieWilson of Wilson Philips (and a frequent cohost on CBS's daytime chat show The Talk) was also offered a position. She accepted the offer BUT had to drop out earlier this week for "health reasons". And that's that! xoxo” 11 January 2019, 2:19 AM. Tweet. Retrieved 13 January 2019 The cast enter sequester on Saturday, January 12th and later enter the house on Tuesday, January 15th.Darren (BBFanDarren). “ET has stated that the season will last 29 days. Meaning that move in day is tomorrow! �� #BBCeleb #CBBUS2” 14 January 2019, 9:34 PM. Tweet. Retrieved 15 January 2019 The cast would be revealed during a commercial break between the first and second quarter of the NFL Divisional Round playoff game between the New England Patriots and the Los Angeles Chargers. It was revealed that former White House communication's director Anthony Scaramucci was included in the cast after declining the season prior. Twists Houseguests Voting History Competition History Food History Game History Controversies Julie Chen Hosting The media speculated that Julie Chen Moonves might not continue hosting the series after her husband Les Moonves' departure from the CBS Corporation on September 9, 2018 because of multiple sexual misconduct allegations. Chen-Moonves has been the host of the American adaption of the format since the debut of Big Brother in the United States. She subsequently stepped down as a co-host of The Talk on September 18, 2018 while continuing to host season 20. CBS confirmed on November 27, 2018 that Chen-Moonves would host the second season of Celebrity Big Brother. She later confirmed her own involvement on Twitter and Instagram on January 10, 2018, almost a month after CBS announced that they were not giving Les a severance pay.Chen, Julie (JulieChen). “So excited to be back on this stage ���� who else is ready for the second season of #BBCeleb?! RT if you’re counting down to the premiere on Monday January 21! ��������” 10 January 2019, 12:50 PM. Tweet. Retrieved 11 January 2019.Julie Chen. Instagram, So excited to be back on this stage ���� who else is ready for the second season of #BBCeleb?! Double Tap if you’re counting down to the premiere on Monday January 21! ��������, 10 January 2019. Retrieved 11 January 2019. Trivia Ratings United States Canada References External Links * CBS Official Site * [https://poptv.com/bigbrotherafterdark Pop TV - Celebrity Big Brother After Dark] * Live Feeds - Requires CBS All-Access Subscription * Wikipedia Page Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons